Speak Now
by LittleMissPanda84
Summary: What if Hannah had said yes when Booth proposed? This story is in both Bones and Booth's POV. Song is "Speak Now" by Taylor Swift. :D


**Speak Now**

**A Bones Songfic**

**Author's Note: Hey! DancingPhalangesLOL here! So I thought it would be an AMAZING idea to write a songfic about Bones ^_^ and this song was just perfect.**

**Summary: What if when Booth proposed to Hannah she said yes? This story is half Bones' POV, Half Booth's POV. Song is "Speak Now" by Taylor Swift.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Taylor Swift so the song "Speak Now" isn't mine and if I owned Bones, there would be no songfic because Hannah would not exist. :D**

**-Bones-Bones-Bones-Bones-Bones-**

**-Bones' POV-**

"Angela...I just don't think I can do this." I said to my best friend when she came to get me for the wedding...Booth's wedding.

"Sure you can, Sweetie. Booth is your best friend, you have to be there for him!" said Angela, trying but failing to pull me out of my apartment.

"Angela I just can't!" I said, trying to pull my arm away from her.

"Bren, I just don't get what's wrong with you. It's Booth and Hannah's wedding, you've got to be there or it will break Booth's heart." she said, giving me the best puppy-dog face she could muster.

I guess just hearing that it would hurt Booth's feelings if I wasn't there convinced me to go.

**-Bones-Bones-Bones-Bones-Bones-**

Angela and I walked into the church and took our seats in the front row. I look around at the side I'm sitting in and see all of Booth's family and friends including Hodgins, Cam, Wendell, Daisy, Angela, Sweets, wow, even Zack is here. Then I look over at the other side of the church at Hannah's snotty little family. They were all dressed in pastel. Then everyone's attention is turned to the back room where Hannah is screaming at a bridesmaid. She was yelling about flowers, it sounded like. I caught a glimpse of Hannah. She was wearing the ugliest dress I had ever seen, poofy and covered in a lot of ribbons and ruffles. Too flashy for my taste.

"Wow, I can't believe Booth is marrying such a jerk." Angela whispered to me. I was thinking the exact same thing. Then suddenly I got lost in a daydream :

_The preacher said "If anyone objects to this wedding, speak now or forever hold your peace." I stood up and said to Booth "Don't say yes, run away now. I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. Don't wait or say a single vow. You need to hear me out and they said 'speak now'."_

I'm jerked out of my daydream when the organ starts to play "Here Comes The Bride" but to me it sounded like a death march.

"What's wrong, Bren? You look nervous." says Angela.

"Oh nothing, it just seems like I was uninvited by Booth's _lovely _bride-to-be." I said sarcastically.

Angela smiled a sad smile. "Don't worry, Sweetie you're here for _Booth _not Hannah. Try to remember that." I nodded.

After a while, Hannah floats down the aisle like a prissy pageant queen.

_Yeah, you wish that was me, don't you, Booth? _I thought.

Those words from my daydream keep floating back to me as Hannah got closer and closer to the altar. _Don't say yes, run away now. I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door... _

The preacher starts talking. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..." I drown out the preacher...until he says those words- "If anyone objects to this wedding, speak now or forever hold your peace." Everyone in the room is silent and I realize this is my last chance. Just as the preacher is about to speak again, I stand up, my hands shaking nervously. All eyes are on me and everyone is staring with horrified looks. If I'm not mistaken, I hear Angela say "Sweetie, sit down." But I ignore her, and everyone else in the room, and focus on Booth.

"Booth...I know I'm not the kind of girl who rudely barges in on a formal occasion like this, I know it's irrational, but you aren't the kind of guy who deserves to marry the wrong girl." I hear gasps from everyone. I really didn't know what to say next so I decide to use the words from my daydream. "So don't say yes, run away now. I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. Don't wait or say a single vow. You need to hear me out and they said 'speak now'."

I realized I had tears in my eyes, so I ran out the front door and began to cry my eyes out.

**-Bones-Bones-Bones-Bones-Bones-**

**-Booth's POV-**

I couldn't believe what Bones had just said. I look at everyone on my side. Sure enough, Angela was the one to stand up and applaud. I looked at Hannah's family and they were all giving Angela dirty looks. But to my suprise, Hodgins, Cam, Wendell, Daisy, Sweets, and finally Zack stood up and joined her, earning more dirty looks from Hannah's side. I looked down at my son Parker, the ring bearer, who had a grin on his face from ear to ear. And finally, I looked at Hannah and I knew what I had to do.

"Hannah, I'm sorry, but I can't do this. Bones is right." I said, giving her an apologetic look.

To my utter surprise, Hannah actually smiled too and shook her head in amusement. "Well, isn't Temperance always right? I knew you guys were perfect for each other the moment I saw you together. Go to her, Seeley." She said.

I was overjoyed, and I gave Hannah the biggest hug I could and I ran to the back room to get my tuxedo off, smiling as my side of the room erupted into cheers and laughter.

I knew Bones must have been crushed, so I decided to send her a text message...

**-Bones-Bones-Bones-Bones-Bones-**

**-Bones' POV-**

I was still on the church steps crying my eyes out. Then, my phone buzzed from my bra, where I keep it when I have no pockets. It was a text message from Booth.

_**Temperance, I love you. I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door. :)**_

I was hysterical, and I began crying again, tears of joy this time as I ran to the back door and jumped in his arms.

He realized I was crying, and he hugged me tight and said "Baby, it's okay I didn't say my vows. I'm so glad you were around when they said 'speak now'." he said, kissing me on the lips with as much passion as he could. "I love you, Bones."

**THE END**

**Author's Note: So did you guys like it? Review and tell me how great or how suckish it is :)**

**~Jennie~**


End file.
